Amanda's Gone
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: This is a crossover event. What happens when a gambler from Amanda's past comes back and kidnaps her looking for information locked in a hard drive and Amanda is the only one who knows the password. Will Chicago intelligence and New York special victims unit be able to say her or will Amanda give in and give up. Read to find out.
1. Taken pt1

A/N: Hey guys, so none of these characters are mine except Liam Hanling. He is a gambler facility owner in Atlanta and Amanda Rollins owes him money. He came to get his revenge and blah blah blah. So this is a Law Order: Special Victims Unit, fanfiction. They have all rights if they want to use it in the show I'm cool with that. This is non profit and yeah. Hope you all enjoy this please review Baii.

Chapter 1: Who is Liam?

"Hit me." Amanda said.

"Are you sure, your bill is at 1,200 dollars already." the dealer said.

"Fine."Amanda put out her cigarette.

She collected her money and left the building into the cold night.

"Hello, Amanda Rollins." a voice from behind said.

She knew that voice. She quickly turned around to face Liam Hanling.

"Liam! H-How did you find me?" Amanda said getting ready to fight just in case.

" That's not important now, is it? Especially since I'm here now." Liam said with an evil grin.

Without waiting for his next move she ran across the street and waited in a bar until her cab showed up.

The next thing she knows her alarm is beeping and she's almost late for work. She run into the shower. After she's clean she slips into some clean clothes and heads off to work.


	2. Taken pt2

**Hey guys sorry about the last chapter being so short it didn't updat correctly. I own Liam Hannling that is all. Please review. Thanks!**

"Hey Amanda." Finn says.

"Hey." Amanda said trying to hide the fact that her mind was else where.

The whole day she was thinking about what Liam would do to her, because of course he didn't come for tea. He came for revenge and imformation. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she got a text from an unknown number. The text read:

 ** _Hey Amanda, sorry you had to run off like that last night. I had a suprise for you, but don't worry you can have it today when we meet at gamblers alley. And I'm not asking you to come, I'm telling, or everyone you love will die. See you soon._**

This made her feel uneasy so she went outside to clear her mind. Not knowing she left her phone (that was blowing up from threatning text messages) on her desk.

"Man who is blowing up Amanda's phone?" Finn asked and grabbed her phone of her desk.

"Whoa, Liv come check this out." Finn waved Olivia over to his desk.

Olivia reads over the text as Amanda walks back into the precinct.

"So, who is Liam Hannling?" Olivia asked handing Amanda her phone.

"UH, I don't know of that name sorry." Amanda lied.

"Amanda you know you can tell us anything." Olivia replied.

"Yeah I know, but there is nothing to tell, sorry guys." Amanda said brushing off Olivia's concern.

Truth be told Amanda wanted to sob and tell them everything, but she couldn't risk it all.

Later that evening she went to meet Liam at Gamblers Alley.


	3. Actually freakin Taken

**A/N: Hey guys this is going to be an actual chapter. I didn't know how short the last one was until i already posted it. My Apologies. Anyway I own nothing but Liam Hannling. Amanda actually gets freakin taken in this chapter so please enjoy. Baii**

 **Chapter 3: Actually freakin Taken**

"Dammit Liam where are you?" Amanda thought out loud.

"Right here sweetheart." Liam suddenly behind her.

She swiftly turned around. Only to find to built men grabbing her arms. She tried to fight them off, but they put a cloth against her face and she out like a light. Before she passed out she saw someone with a camera. And mouthed help.

"Hey, has anyone seen Amanda?" Finn asked.

"No, but I swear if she's skipping work." Olivia threatened.

"Yea, I don't think she is." Finn waved Olivia towards his computer.

"Is that-." Olivia cut herself off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"A video of Amanda's kidnapping. Yup." Finn said with a worried voice.

"Ok, we need to find her immediately. We are going to need an extra set of hands down her get missing persons and Chicago intelligence down here now!" Olivia commanded her squad.

My eyes shot open in a pit of darkness. I tried to move, but my legs and arms were chained together. A few minuets later Liam walked into the room and turned on some light.

"Look who is awake." Liam smirked.

"What do you want Liam?" Amanda asked.

"The password to the hard drive that contains all the information you were suppose to get me. Give it to me and I let you go. Simple as that, Mandy." Liam said.

"No way. My team will find me, you'll go to jail, and never get your precious password." Amanda said firmly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Liam let out a sly grin.

He flicked a switch that made Amanda's chains stand her up straight. Liam walked in front of Amanda. She did not want to show any weakness. She turned her head and held her breathe.

"Any leads?" Olivia emerged from her office with Erin Lindsay close by her side.

"No." Finn said in a worried voice.

"Actually, we do. I was able to track down the plate number from the video. That van was stolen." Erin said.

"Alright, let's track down the owner of the van and see if we have a name." Olivia said.

Amanda once again fully dressed sat chained up in the dark. She was still in shock about what had just happened. The way he unbuttoned her pants and forced himself in and out of her. When he made her suck on his privates. She gave up hope of her team finding her in time before, what just happened, happen. She desperately wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep. But she knew she couldn't give in just yet, because in that file was everything that ever happened to the svu detectives and intelligence detectives.

"Here eat this." Liam said feeding her food.

"I'm not hungry." Amanda looked away.

"I'm not asking you've been here a week with no food it is either eat or die." Liam said.

"Fine." Amanda opened her mouth reluctantly.

"We have an address everyone suit up and go" Olivia announced. With a sigh of small relief Finn quickly got up out his chair and put on his vest.


	4. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey guy I know it has been a while since I have last updated, but don't worry I'm still here. I fell in love with chapter as I was writing it. Because of a new character. She is not a main, but is like an unofficial tech person for NYPD. Anyway I hope you like the new character and the twist. Btw guys *WARNING* VERY DESCRIPTIVE RAPE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. Please review. Thanks Baii.**

 **Chapter 4: Twins?**

"NYPD, open up!" Finn yelled.

Seconds later the door swung open to reveal a person who looked exactly like Amanda.

"Amelia Rollins, I've been expecting you. Come on in." Amelia said.

They walked in to the apartment to find many computers and high-tech software.

"Wait what's an Amelia Rollins?" Finn questioned.

"Amanda's twin sister. Long story-short, I was hooked on drugs. Amanda took care of me even though I'm older than her by 3 minuets. But I made Amanda promise to leave me alone so she could stay safe. I told her I would tell her when it was safe again, but until then she couldn't tell anyone about me. Few months ago I became clean and she picked me up from Atlanta and now I'm here." Amanda said all in one breathe.

"So, can you help us?" Olivia questioned.

"Not yet, but Oscar Rake can. I'll text you the address." Amanda stated.

"You know my number?" Olivia said as more of statement than a quetsion.

"Olivia Benson, age 53, worked at Special Victims Unit for over 18 years, not very fond of Amanda, but you do not hate her, you had a one night stand with a fellow detective known as-" Amelia was cut off by Olivia.

"Ok, we get it you know everything." Olivia laughed nervously.

 **Oscar's Apartment:**

"Oscar Rake can I talk to you?" Olivia knocked on the apartment door.

"Hey your police." Oscar awkwardly smiled and ran.

Luckily Finn was able to block him off and cuff him.

"Oscar Rake you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." Olivia stated his rights.

 **Amanda Still Chained up:**

"Hey, Mandy gonna give the hard drive password now?" Liam asked.

"No." Amanda whispered completely drained.

"Ok, well i want you to meet two friends of mine. Teebone." A huge man walked in. "And Friday." Another huge man walked in.

"Lets state the rules. You can't hit her at all. Like it or not DO NOT hurt her physically. If I catch you physically I will end you both!" He said in definite all CAPS. "Now let's have some fun."

They walked over to Amanda while Liam pulls up her chains. Teebone unzips her pants and slowly pulls down her underwear. Friday rubs her breast and kisses her neck.

Liam comes from behind and sticks his private in her bum. Teebone sticks his private in her private. Friday sticks his private in her mouth. Amanda gags and lets a stray tear fall.

They keep going at her for 5 hours. They finally stop and put Amanda's clothes back on her

Then Nypd bust through the door.

"NYPD. Get away from her and hold your hands up." FInn yells.

Amanda sobs now that her team is here and Erin.

Erin rushes over to Amanda and gets her unchained.

"Hey we're here now. They can't hurt you anymore." Erin and Olivia comfort Amanda.

"Liam the password is I'm sorry." Amanda whispers to Liam.

"That did it. I knew you would give in Mandy." Liam smirked and Finn lost his cool. Finn punched him in the face so hard he won't remember the password when he regains conscientiousness.

"Come on Amanda let's get you to a hospital." Olivia said firmly, but still soft enough for the blonde not to flinch.


	5. Say Something

**A/N : Hey guys I know its been a while. This chapter is basically about Amanda's reaction to what has happened and how she will face the problems. Please enjoy and review. P.S. there will be some Voight and more Lindsay in this chapter.**

Chapter 4 :Say Something

Olivia paced around in the hospital waiting room trying to wrap her head around everything that has happened in the last 2 weeks.

"Family for Amanda Rollins?" The doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Right here I'm her sister, Amelia Rollins." Amelia stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Her recovery physically should take no longer than a few days. Although I believe she was rapped multiple times very aggressively. We found multiple pieces of evidence that the rapes were from more than one people." The doctor said.

This broke Olivia, Erin, Amelia and Finn who was on the phone with Carisi.

"When can we see her?" Finn ask eagerly.

"I'll escort you to her room, but she hasn't said a single word since we got her." The doctor said.

The docdidn'corted them to Amanda's room where Amanda was playing with her fingers.

"Hey, Manda." Finn sat at the chair next to the bed.

"..." Amanda just sighed and kept playing with her fingers.

"Hey, honey." Olivia sat on the chair next to Finn.

"..." Once again Amanda sighed and continued to play with her fingers.

"Olivia, Voight wants you on the phone." Erin said softly in her raspy voice.

Olivia and Erin walked out the room.

"Hey little sis." Amelia was on the verge of tears.

Amanda sensed this, she looked at her sister.

"Scooch." Amelia said. Amanda scooted over and Amelia sat down next to her and held Amanda in her arms.

"Hey you guys should go home and get some rest I'll stay with Amanda." Amelia said.

Finn nodded not wanting to wake the now sleeping blonde.

 **On the phone with Erin, Voight, and Olivia:**

"Hey Olivia how is your detective doing?" Voight said.

"She isn't talking, but I think she is doing better." Olivia said.

"That's good. Erin has been updating us up here in Chicago about the case." Voight said in an extra raspy voice.

"Voight your voice is more growly than usual everything ok?" Olivia said concerned.

"Yeah I just have a cold." Voight said with a fake cough.

"Ha you haven't had a cold since I was 16. Your just nervous to talk to Olivia." Erin teased.

Olivia blushed and Voight grunted into the phone.

"Aww, Voight you got her blushing." Erin teased some more.

"Just keep me posted." Voight said and hung up the phone.

When he hung both Olivia and Erin busted out laughing.

"Hey guys, Amelia is staying the night with Amanda, we should head out." Finn said while walking down the hallway.

"Ok." Both replied remembering why they were at the hospital in the first place.

 **The next day at 2:00 am :**

"Hey I know it has been a while since we have talked, but I'm scared and I need some answers please. Is this my fault? I know I've done wrong, but did I deserve this? Is everyone going to look at me different? Please God help me." Amanda whispered her prair and walked back to her room.

"Oh my gosh Amanda were looking everywhere for you. I woke up and you were gone. Where were you?" Amelia asked while Finn wrapped her in a tight hug.

"..." Amanda just sighed and sat on the bed.

"Dammit Amanda say something! I'm sorry about what happened, but please don't shut us out. We are hear for you and we understand how you feel--" Finn was cut off by Amanda's voice.

"Just stop! You don't know I feel you weren't raped by 3 men! You didn't have to sit in a cold and dark room, wondering of anyone will ever say you. Finn you don't know how I feel. Y-you, I-I gave up hope. So you want me to say something there it is I said something!

And at that the room went silent. Amanda herself couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth so she just whispered, "All of you just go." Almost on the verge of tears Amanda layed down and faced away from everyone.


	6. What's on the hard drive, Amanda?

**A/N: Hey guys so I did this one on my phone so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I hope you all love this chapter. I own nothing please review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter** **6:**

Two days past and the only person Amanda had talked to was God. One day when Carisi was back from his meeting with some lawyers, He had brought Jesse over to see Amanda. When he came to see her though, Amanda was walking away from her room. So he sat Jesse down next to Amelia and followed her.

 _A chapel. Amanda doesn't pray. I don't even think she has ever even been to church._ Carisi thought in his head.

"Amanda?" Carisi stepped over the thresh hole into the hospital chapel.

Amanda swiftly turned around, "You shouldn't be hear."

"And you are?" Carisi asked.

"..." Amanda turned around and sat back down.

"What you doing her Amanda?" Carisi asked.

"Praying or at least trying to."

"Praying about what?"

"That you all don't find out what is on the hard drive.."

"Why what's on it."

Amanda turned to Carisi and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Everything."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

 **Back in the hospital room:**

Amelia woke up to find a hungry Jesse next to her.

"Hey babydoll ya hungry?" Amelia cooed.

"Olivia hey wake up." Olivia opens her eyes and shakes off her sleep.

"Amanda?" Olivia now confused.

"Actually I'm Amelia. Question do you know how to take care of these tiny people?" Amelia asked holding up Jesse akwardly.

"Yes why?" Olivia laughed.

"Can you umm help me out a bit, please?" Amelia smiled shyly.

Olivia laughed and picked up Jesse.

"Hey why don't we go get you some food. How's that sound."Olivia cooed.

Amanda stepped into the room with Carisi right behind her.

"The doctors said I can go home today." Amanda said sitting next to Amelia on the bed.

"With someone taking care of you for the next 48 hours." Carisi added ignoring the look Amanda gave him.

"So Mandy who is it gonna be hmm?" Amelia asked

 **Flashback:**

 _"Hey Mandy gonna give that password to the hard drive yet?" Liam asked._

 _"Never." Amanda spat._

 _"Then I want you to me two friends of mine Friday and Teebone."_

 **Present:**

"Mandy!" Amelia waved her hand in Amanda's face.

"Please don't call me that anymore." Amanda asked.

"Ok ok. But who did you choose. Btw it doesn't matter if you choose me or not Im gonna be with you until your better physically and emotionally." Amelia replied.

"I guess I choose you then sis." Amanda said.

"Ok well cool I guess. By the way the doctors said that we have to start you on some different medicine it will make you a little crazy so yea." Amelia shrugged

"Ok but can we just go?"

"Yea lets go sis."


	7. AN:

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm looking at the views and no one has read chapter 5 so please tell me if something is wrong with the chapter so you can't read it otherwise I suggest you guys read chapter 5 because things might make a lot more sense Anyway I'm going to be working on my other fanfic: At the Bar, for a while. So I won't be updating to often. Also I'm going to be focusing off Amanda for a little while and focusing more on Olivia. Maybe I will write a Rollivia or Barson. Anyway that was all please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. But it will be ok?

**Ahhhhh guys this is the last** **chapter. So this will be the longest chapter** **I have ever written and probably will ever write. So I'm writing this chapter now because I started the sequel already and then remembered I did not finish the actual story so here we are. Before we start I just want to highlight** _BenoightLangson_ **he has been reading the story and review basically every chapter. His reviews are what kept me going knowing that someone was reading this, so thanks a lot and dude Pm if you have any request for stories or even leave it in the reviews. Anyway guys the last chapter officially starts now!**

 **Amanda's apartment:**

"Haha!" Amanda was running around her apartment without her pants.

"Amanda, please put on your pants!" Amelia said chasing Amanda around the apartment.

Though, when the doorbell rang Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. She opened the door, still in her underwear, but before she was able to find out who was at the door Amelia tackled her.

"Whoa having a little trouble?" Olivia asked stepping over the pair of twins.

"Hey you know how she choose me to take care of her? Well I need a break, so how about I take morning and afternoon while you take nights." Amelia **told** Olivia while tugging at the pants she was putting on the struggling Amanda.

"Yeah sure she can be that bad during the night. Right?" Olivia agreed.

"You are so innocent. Welp good luck it is officially 7:01. Byeeeeee." Amelia was out the door and down the hall before Olivia could protest.

Olivia looked down at the giggling Amanda Rollins.

 _Man Amelia was not kidding when she said the new medicine was going to make her act weird!_

Olivia thought to herself.

"Olivvvvvvvvvvvvvvviaaaaaaaaaaa!" Amanda dragged her first name long.

"Yeah Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sleepy." Amanda yawned like a little girl.

"Want me to help you get to bed?" Olivia was fighting hard not to roll her eye Amanda just simply nodded. Olivia put her arms under Amanda's armpits and pulled her up until she was on her feet. The she wrapped Amanda's arm around her neck and put her to bed. She decided to stay on the sofa not to make things any more uncomfortable.

 **Amanda's apartment at 2:00am:**

 _Liam comes from behind and sticks his private into her bum. Teebone sticks his private into hers. And Friday puts his private into her mouth. At this Amanda gave up. She let a stray tear fall from her face._

 _This goes on for 5 hours and the stray tear turns into deep sobbing. They finally stop as she fees Liam's warm cum trickle down her leg. They put on her clothes for her, leaving the cum on her so she will be "stick and wet" for later._

Amanda's nightmare goes on and on in her mind each time more vivid than the last. At least until she snapped waking out of her slumber screaming, shivering, and sobbing.

Amanda's outburst must have woken Olivia up in the other room,

"Amanda, honey what's wrong?"Olivia rushed by her side. "Honey is it ok if I touch you?" Olivia knew how private of a person Amanda is so she knew she should ask first. Amanda simply looked at her in her scared, big, blue eyes, so of course Olivia took that as a ''yes." She climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Amanda. Surprisingly Amanda did not pull away, and they stayed like that all night.

 **Amanda's apartment 6:00am: Amanda's POV:**

I wake up and Olivia is still sleeping. I decide to take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and close the door, not locking it in case of an emergency. I step out of my clothes, except my bra and panties, and look myself in the mirror. My eyes came to tears as I saw myself, the bruising and the stitches. I sat on the floor of the bathroom and sobbed. When I finally had calmed down I was numb. I filled the tub with water and sat down still wearing my underwear. I took the razor on the soap dish and slit both of my wrist.

"I'm disgusting, I'm used, I'm ugly, and I'm broken. No good. No one cares or loves me. All I do is hurt people. That will change today. I will end it right..here ... r...right now. I only care about myself. I d...don't deserve... to live." And with that for once in my life I felt free. No weight on my shoulders. I was gone and happy. But I left my true love. The only person in the world who I trust with my life. Olivia Benson oh my dear Liv. What have I done.

"Amanda!" I heard Olivia's faint scream.

She called 911.

"O...Olivia?" I chocked out.

"Yes, A...Amanda?" she was still crying. I was struggling not to close my eyes.

"I'm.. sorry... I just... just wanted to feel...something other than hatred for my self...even if it was pain." I got to say my last words, and closed my eyes.

That is all I can remember now. I should have told her I love her, but I didn't.

 **Amanda's apartment 6:00 am: Olivia's POV:**

I woke up to find out that t was just me in the bed. I got out of the bed and started looking around the apartment. I was relived when I heard some shuffling in the bathroom.

"Amanda honey are you ok in there?" I asked but got no answer. "Amanda?" I called out her name again. "I'm coming in ok, honey?" Olivia turned the door knob and was surprised to see that the door was opened.

But what I saw was a horrendous sight to see.

"Amanda!" Olivia sobbed.

She quickly pulled out her phone and called 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" The lady on the other line asked.

"Umm... my... friend... tr...tried..to k..kill her...herself!" Olivia sputtered through the phone.

"Ok ma'am stay calm and try to stop the bleeding we will be there as fast as we can." The lady said.

With that Olivia hung up the phone and texted Amelia.

 _Amelia you need to get over here now! Amanda is hurt! Amelia it is really bad!_

"O..Olivia?" The small woman chocked out.

Olivia rushed to her side, "Yes Amanda?"

"I'm.. sorry... I just... just wanted to feel...something other than hatred for my self...even if it was pain." Amanda blacked out.

Olivia rushed and got some towels. She put towels on both of Amanda's wrist and held pressure.

"What did y... you do to my s...sister?" Amelia sobbed and screamed.

 **Hospital 8:00 am: Amanda's POV:**

 _I wake up in a room, a white room. A room full of machines and there is a tube in my mouth. Is someone there? Wit a minute, why the fuck is there a tube in my mouth?!_

I think to myself as I wake up.

"Honey can you please state your name?"

 _Who is that I've never heard that voice before. Oh the voice pulled the tube out._

"Amanda.. R..Rollins" I did as told.

 _The lady is wearing a lab coat. She must be a doctor. So that means I'm in a hospital._

"What happened to me?" I asked completely oblivious to the situation.

"I was about to ask the same question, so you don't remember what happened to you?" The doctor asked and I shook my head.

"Amanda...honey, you tried to hurt yourself. Y..y...you tried to...um...kill yourself." The voice next to me said. I gave a small smile.

 _I know that voice, who could forget such a beautiful sound._

I turned my head to see if the voice match the body. And as expected, it did.

"O..Olivia?"

"I'm right here Amanda, just breathe your ok. Amelia, Finn, Carisi, Erin, Voight, and even Nick, are here. So breathe I know your scared, but we are all here." Olivia tried to calm me.

"I'm going to gets these test to the lab." The doctor said.

"Amanda I need to know are you ok?" Olivia said in the most concerned voice I'd ever heard.

Before I could answer everyone busted through the door.

"Kim?" I asked.

 _Both of my sisters._

"I had to call her." Amelia said.

"And you came." I was confused as hell, especially about the tube in my mouth, but they all came.

 _ **Finn, Cragen, Nick, Amelia, Kim, Erin, Voight, Declan, Carisi, Baby Jesse, but of corse my mother isn't here. It is ok though because I've got a huge family right here.**_

"Looks like you attracted quite a crowd 'Manda." Kim smiled.

"Yeah, looks like I did, but Kim how are you here. Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" I asked.

"Let's just not talk about that." Kim smiled nervously.

Later on that day everyone had to leave except Amelia.

"Amelia you know you don't have to stay with me right?" I asked already knowing her cheesy answer.

"I know, but I want to. I have to make sure my little sister is going to be alright." Amelia wrapped her arm around me and I scooted over so she could climb on the bed with me.

"Amelia." I whispered.

"Hmm." she asked half sleeping.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know you are, but I will keep you safe this time. I promise to be the protective big sister like I was suppose to be." Amelia whispered back.

"Thank you for staying, Amelia." I snuggled deeper into her embrace.

"Anytime." With that my sister and I fell asleep together.

When I woke up Amelia was still asleep so I got out of bed and walked to the chapel. To my surprise Carisi was there, well it wasn't that surprising.

"Hey you." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Amanda, how are you doing." Carisi asked.

"Better I think. It might be a little overwhelming with all these people here, but I think it helps." I asked.

"Amanda are you sure that your ok?" He asked again.

"For once I'm going to be honest with you. No I am not ok. I don't know when I will be. But it will get better. I have hope." I smiled.

"But it will be ok?" Carisi held out his hand.

"But it will be." I took his hand and we walked out of the chapel.

 **THE END for now ;D**

 **Guys thanks for reading I will be doing a squeal and it will be mostly Rollivia and some carisi and rollins(I don't have a shipping name for them yet.) Anyway I love you guys thanks a zillion for reading remember more to come Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**


End file.
